Played
by BBQkitten
Summary: "You're an egotistical drunk who only thinks about sex. Did you really think you could convince someone like Ichigo to have a quick fuck with you? He's not that kind of guy, Shuu-kun. I don't blame him for rejecting you." Requested by blackravens4


**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

His dark hair, tall stature, and overall good looks made getting with both guys and girls alike a simple task. And he was more than willing to take advantage of those 'star-struck' fools. He never found himself in need of winning someone over because everyone he had ever wanted was more than willing to spread their legs for him. That is, everyone until _him_.

He was different. Those honey colored eyes he often caught himself dreaming about would stare blankly whenever he would blatantly flirt with the orange haired substitute. There was no way the kid could be human, Shuuhei decided. It wasn't natural. When someone as praiseworthy as Shuuhei came along, one could not simply ignore the beauty's advances as brazenly as Ichigo did. He wasn't natural.

Shuuhei could understand if Ichigo had been disgusted; that would mean he was either strictly straight or not ready to admit he wasn't. But Ichigo didn't balk at Shuuhei's insinuations; the boy simply stared, giving one-worded negatives in response. It confused Shuuhei; consumed his every thought until all he could think about was Ichigo. He found himself fantasizing more than a few times about what it would be like to run his fingers through the younger's spiky orange locks. When Shuuhei licked his lips, he could swear he had tasted a fruity hint of what he was sure Ichigo's lips would taste like. And whenever he closed his eyes, he saw Ichigo. Shuuhei was convinced that the only reason Ichigo was all he could think about was because the boy had done something no one else had ever done—rejected him. Once he got Ichigo out of his system, he would be able to continue with his play boy lifestyle.

So his quest to woo the berry began. Shuuhei doubled his efforts, laying the charm on extra thick. After a few weeks of his flirting with no results, Shuuhei got fed up and pulled the orange-haired cock-blocker aside.

"Are you seeing someone?" he asked, frustration seeping into his voice.

Ichigo shrugged noncommittally, "No, why?"

Shuuhei felt an intense urge to slam his head into the nearest wall out of frustration. "Oh, I don't know, maybe because I've been flirting with you nonstop and you blow me off every single fucking time?"

The infuriating berry laughed, making Shuuhei's anger grow. "Of course I blow you off. You aren't serious." At Shuuhei's confused look he continued. "Your reputation isn't exactly secret and I'm not looking for a one-and-done."

The brunette had shame enough to blush in embarrassment. He didn't know his reputation had become that bad. But that didn't change anything; he still needed to get the brat out of his system. "I really like you and, lately, you're all I can think about." Half-truths were always the best in Shuuhei's opinion. Sure he liked the kid but not in the way he was implying. Shuuhei felt a spark of guilt flood his stomach as he saw the hopeful expression cross the younger's face. He felt bad for leading the kid on but, in a way, it was all Ichigo's fault. If he hadn't been so damn alluring, Shuuhei would've never picked him up on his radar.

Ichigo thoughtfully put a finger against his chin, tapping it lightly as he pouted his already plump lips. "I _suppose_ I could give you a chance." _Yes!_ "But," _Fuck!_ "You will have to prove that you truly want me for more than just a quick fuck." Shuuhei sobered quickly and nodded.

"What do I have to do?"

"Prove to me that you're serious. Abstain from any sort of sexual act." Shuuhei blatantly balked, causing Ichigo to chuckle somewhat humorlessly. "If that's a problem then I suggest that you just forget about me and find someone who's willing to live like that. Because I'm not."

Shuuhei groaned. _No person, no matter how beautiful, is going to make me refrain from sex. _The brown haired man frowned and walked away, waving his hand absentmindedly in resignation as he left. _He's not worth it, I'll find someone else. _

Later, the fukutaichou found himself sitting in his private quarters behind his couch with a half-empty bottle of sake pressed against his lips. Other bottles littered the floor around him and he moaned when a knock sounded at the door. He didn't want to move, didn't want to talk, didn't want to even _think_. All he wanted to do was drown himself in alcohol until that annoying shade of orange faded completely from his vision.

"Shuuhei," the voice called angrily, "Open up." The brunette gave an annoyed grunt but didn't move from his spot. "You can't stay in there forever," Kira stated, pounding on the door more vigorously. There was a shuffling from the other side of the door before it squeaked open. Kira smirked, blushing slightly as he held up a small, shiny key, "You should really think of finding a better place to hide your spare."

He shrugged, taking another hearty swig of his sake, "'S the only place I ca' reach when 'm piss drunk."

"Kind of like you are right now?"

"Shuddup!"

"Shuuhei," Kira said softly, squatting down in front of the other man. "You can't do this to yourself." He gently pulled the bottle out of the other's relaxed fingers.

Hisagi leaned his head to the side and rested it against his friend's shoulder. "I can't get him outta my head, 'Zuru. It's like—where ever I go all I can think about is him and his stupid orange hair." Shuuhei stared longingly at the sake in Izuru's hand. "Even _that_ won't erase him from my mind."

Izuru patted his friend's head awkwardly. "Then why don't you just ask him out?"

"_Because_," he whined, pulling away only to slam his head against the back of the couch as hard as he could. "He won't go out with me. I already asked him and he rejected me. Me! Can you imagine—someone like him rejecting someone like me? What's wrong with him?"

Kira chuckled darkly and turned to face his oblivious friend. "And that's why he rejected you." Shuuhei cocked his head to the side in confusion. "You're an egotistical drunk who only thinks about sex. Did you really think you could convince someone like Ichigo to have a quick fuck with you? He's not that kind of guy, Shuu-kun. I don't blame him for rejecting you."

Shuuhei looked aghast, "'Zuru-kun! How could you side with him?"

"I'm not siding with anyone, Shuuhei, I'm just saying that if you want to get laid then you should set your sights on someone with lower standards."

"I tried!" Hisagi screamed, throwing his arms up in frustration. "I've tried to get with other people. Tried to forget about him but I just _can't_. Every time I've tried to get with someone lately all I've been seeing is Ichigo's disapproving face. I know it's stupid but I feel like if I have sex with him all of these stupid feelings will disappear and I can move on with my life. But he won't so I'm stuck fantasizing about him until I go bonkers."

The blonde chuckled lightly. "A quick fuck won't fix your feelings. Face the facts Shuu-kun—you're in love."

Shuuhei balked. In love? Him? It just wasn't possible. "You're insane."

"And you're an idiot. Now that we've got that cleared up, I think it's time for you to go profess your undying love to the berry boy."

The drunk growled and stood up tipsily. "I'm not in love," he slurred. "I just need to get him outta my system."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Kira said, standing up and making his way to the door. "Good night."

Shuuhei stood frozen by his friend's words long after the door had shut.

Love. The word had been bouncing around in his head for the past month. So had Ichigo. Izuru's words had slowly begun to drive Shuuhei to insanity. Could he be in love with the obnoxious teenager? He didn't think so.

Shuuhei was sitting in his favorite spot in Seireitei when he felt the unmistakable pressure of Ichigo's reiatsu closing in on him fast. He stood up and brushed the loose sand off of his clothes and turned to face the oncoming substitute.

"Hey Hisagi," he said as he came up to the older man.

"Do you need something?" He asked, unable to keep the bite out of his voice.

"I was talking to Kira-san earlier," he trailed off and crossed his arms, smirking lightly.

"And?"

"He was saying some interesting things to me about you."

Shuuhei paled. What had Izuru told him? "Oh?"

Ichigo nodded, the smirk never leaving his face. He sat down on the bank of the river and motioned for an uncomfortable Shuuhei to join him. Reluctantly, Shuuhei sunk back into the earth.

"Are you here to make fun of me, Ichigo?" Shuuhei asked after a few minutes of silence.

The teen glanced over at Hisagi before shifting so his head was resting in the older man's lap. "I don't want to tease you, Hisagi-san." He reached up an arm to grab one of Shuuhei's hands and held it above his head, staring at their entwined fingers fondly. "Contrary to popular belief, I do, in fact, have feelings for you. It's just that I thought you didn't truly want me for anything more than sex." Hisagi stared at Ichigo in astonishment causing the younger to let out a happy chuckle. "But Kira-san told me that you haven't been with anyone in over a month. He said it was because you were… well, in love with me."

Shuuhei blushed and looked away from Ichigo's inquiring eyes. "I never said that."

Ichigo smiled and sat up, wrapping his arms around the elder's shoulder. "Your body language tells a different story." He leaned in closer, his lips just a breath away from Shuuhei's. "I'm glad you've decided to stop playing around," he whispered as he slowly brought their lips together in a gentle kiss.

**AN: I'M SORRY! I know I meant to get this out a while ago but there was a family emergency and this has been the first time I've been able to breathe. –sigh- Anyways, this one-shot was requested by blackravens4. I know this isn't my best quality of work but this was a serious challenge paring for me and, unlike most of my other one-shots, this one most defiantly **_**did not**_** write itself. :( **

**Regardless, I would love to hear what you have to say regarding this story—good or bad, I want to hear it.**

**ALSO: if you have a request paring please feel free to leave it in a review or PM and I will try to make it happen. (no promises, though I will give any paring a conscious effort)**

**Please REVIEW!**


End file.
